The Good Doctor
by Shadowslain
Summary: This is kind of a new spin for me. Demented in a good way, but has a saw like jist to it. M for violence and insanity.


Hello there.  
My name is... none of your business.  
I want to play a game with you.  
It's called, "Who Dies First?"  
It's fun.  
It's deadly.  
As fun as it is, there are rules that MUST be obeyed.

1.) Survive  
2.) Try to escape and you'll die.  
3.) Kill the competition, and you'll live.  
4.) Do what I say, and you'll live.  
5.) Follow the rules, or you'll die.

Come into _my _web, little spiders.

**Chapter One**

I awoke from the hell in my nightmares to the hell in real life. I can instantly smell the drying blood and the slowly decaying flesh. All of my senses are jumbled up, as well as my memory of how I got in this position. My senses start to return to me one at a time. My touch returns to me now.

I can feel the hard ground I'm sitting on and I figure by it's roughness that it's constructed from concrete. I can feel the spread of a warm liquid that I guess is blood under me. Mostly, I feel the heat from the room pounding on my aching body. It's making me sweat and lose the nutrients that I already don't have and can't afford to lose.

When my taste returns to me, I can taste nothing. I guess there is nothing _to _taste. I could feel my tongue moving around, and I knew there wasn't any saliva on my lips or in my mouth.

My hearing returns and I hear a voice. "Sir!" I hear someone yell. "Sir, please help!" A woman. "Sir, wake up!" An annoying one. "Sir, my name is Alyssa Franklin and I need your help!"

"Shut up!" I yell, raspy, as I force my voice to return. She does. I try to focus on what I know happened. I was kidnapped, drugged, beaten, and shackled to a wall. There's a woman yelling at me, and I'm blind. Hopefully temporarily. I take a deep breath and stay out of my own head, like my psychiatrist told me to. I take another deep breath and opened my eyes. My sight had returned, at long last.

I was forced to shut my eyes again, because the sudden brightness was a shock to my system. I opened my mouth to speak while I began to open my eyes cautiously. "Alyssa, I need you to calm down. I will help."

When I opened my eyes, I saw exactly what kind of predicament Alyssa was in. She was surrounded by four large walls of fly-ridden, rotting, stinky, and gross pig carcasses. "Help!" she screamed. At my lack of response, she began to pound on the walls. A few pigs fell, revealing a timer. 30 seconds.

"Alyssa, hurry up!" I yelled. As she was pounding one the wall, two things happened. One, pigs started to fall down all around me. Two, the timer was steadily going down.

28...

27...

"Help!" she yelled. She pounded, and pounded, and wouldn't stop. I kept staring at the time, wondering what would happen at the end.

25...

24...

She pounded on a pig and it fell hard onto the concrete below us. It must have been heavier, because I felt the impact shake my head a little. We both heard a *beep* come from inside the pig's mouth, which cause Alyssa to pause and look at the pig that had dropped as a small device rolled out. The device started to pulsate different colors and spin on the floor. A small stream of smoke came out and was sucked into the timer, which was currently at 20 seconds. I yelled at Alyssa, "Hurry!", as the timer was suddenly thrown down to 14 seconds.

More and more pigs rained down on us.

12...

11...

A pile of a formidable size started to form around me.

10...

9...

Alyssa was screaming now, and I could hear the pleas in her voice that she didn't even try to hide.

8...

7...

With a large thrust, Alyssa threw her shoulder into the wall of dead pigs. Only half came down.

5...

4...

"Try again!" I yelled at her.

"Give me a second, will ya?" She yelled back.

3...

2...

Alyssa got up, ran at it, and toppled down past the final pigs as the timer reached zero. As she exited her trap, the shackles around my ankles popped open. A voice came over the intercom on the ceiling. It surprised me, I hadn't seen it in my initial look of the room.

"Congratulations Doctor, you won. Alyssa broke a very important rule, and now she has to suffer the consequences."

"I didn't break any rules!" Alyssa almost cried up at the intercom. Pathetic. She should know that you can never bargain or argue with a madman. "Rule one and four! You to me to leave, and I did!"

"My dear, rule two obviously states your problem. If you had waited until the timer ran out, those pigs would have dropped and an electric jolt would have fried the good doctor. I did say leave, but I never said _now_." The voice stated plainly. Almost robotic.

"You-you fucking bitch!" Alyssa screamed, not even trying to hold back her tears. "You fucking kidnapped me!" That seemed pretty obvious to me. It's not like she volunteered for this. Alyssa kept on yelling. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

BANG.

A single bullet went ripping through her head and went an inch or so above my own. She dropped dead immediately. "Check her pockets. You will take anything useful. Follow the rules." The voice said.

I got up and went to search Alyssa's pockets. I found three things. An empty revolver, a paperclip shaped like a bird, and a piece of paper with five sentences on it. Five rules. I took it all.

**Chapte Two**

When I looked back up from Alyssa's body, I saw a gleaming red door. _Strange_, I thought, _very strange_.

I put my revolver in my pants, right above my crotch and pulled my shirt over it. My jeans were ripped up in the legs, but the pockets were still usable.

I put the paperclip in my left pocket, and read the first rule on the sheet.

1.)Survive

That seemed easy enough. I had already survived one trick. The second rule was kind of worn and smeared.

2.)Try to escape, and you'll die.

I just learned that. Again, it seemed like an easy enough rule to follow. I couldn't read any further, because the red door in front of my jolted open and a cool mist poured out. Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I walked right on in like I owned the place.

As soon as I crossed into the next room, the red metal door slammed shut on it's metal hinges.

A bright red light on the far wall lit up and started to spin. Another door opened, a green one, and another person tumbled in. I saw the fear in his eyes. I coulod almost hear his racing heart, and I could smell the sweat pouring off of him from my side of the room.

"Doctor versus Veteran. Who will win? The veteran has a knife. The Doctor has a revolver. Fight." Said the voice over a different intercom.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at the rules." Said the veteran. I pulled out the sheet of paper and looked at the next rule.

3.)Kill the competition, and you'll live.

I looked up, wanting to object, but I was interrupted by a dull knife banging into my neck. I backed up in shock, and pulled out my revolver. "You don't have to do this." I said to the veteran as I pointed my gun at him. To his knowledge, it was at least somewhat loaded.

"Yes, I do. 'Rule Four: Do what I say, and you'll live.'" said the veteran. He ran at me again, but I was prepared this time. As he swung at me, I ducked beneath his blow and punched him the the stomach. He doubled over, and I leaped up and hit him on the back of the head with my revolver, like they do in the old western movies. I think it's called a pistol whip.

Anyway, as soon as I hit this guy, he collapsed onto the floor. I feel on top of him and beat his head in again. Blood started to douse his head. I put my first finger in it, and stuck it in my mouth. Out of curiosity. It tasted good. It tasted like... a cool glass of red kool-aid on a summer day. I kept hitting the veteran, even though I knew he was dead. I wanted his blood, and all of it.

After a couple more hits, his skull caved completely in on one side. I looked at what I had done. Blood stained the walls and the floor already, and more was coming out. My revolver was caked in the stuff.

I leaned forward, cupped my hands, and filled them with the delicious warm liquid. I reared back and laughed. I kept laughing. Eventually I laughed so hard, Mr. Veteran's blood started to drip out of my mouth and on to his torso.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed as I stared at it. "Heeheeheee!" I couldn't stop myself for what seemed like hours. I'm sure it was only minutes.

I got up from the soldier's dead body and looked at his name tag to see who I had just killed. What I saw shocked me so bad that I stopped laughing and swallowed all the blood. His - no, her - no, their - IT'S name tag only had a first initial and a last name. And a rank.

Pvt. A. Franklin.

I searched his pockets and found two things. A driver's license with a picture of the dead kid who was laying in front of me. The name on it was Franklin, Alyssa.

Then I found a single bullet. i tried putting it into the revolver, but it didn't fit. I took it anyway. I took his knife as well.

"Good job Doctor, now proceed with haste." said the voice.

**Chapt Three**

I was then given a choice. Two doors appeared. One was red, and one was blue. I chose to go through the red, because I like it. It was the color of the blood on my teeth.

I walked into the room and was greeted by a strange sight. The were only a few things in the room. There was a chair, a rope, a target encased in glass and a briefcase.

The voice came over the intercom that was in the room. "There is only one condition to this room. Escape before you die. Go." So, basically, all I had to do was open the door on the other side of the room.

I walked over to it and tried to pull it open, but the only response I got was a large THUNK. I tried again, only to get the same response. I tried yet again. And again. And again. Each time I got the same thunking noise.

_Dammit_. I thought as i turned around. _Think like he would. Think like a madman_. I ran to the rope, picked it up, and balanced on the chair in the middle of the room. I lassoed the briefcase around the handle and drug it towards me.

It crashed onto the floor next to me. I hopped off the chair, almost disappointed when I saw what I was expected to get past.

It was locked. With three Master lock padlocks.

I ran around the room for a couple of minutes before I found something. I found another timer. It was attached to the wall with three pipes. One was labeled 0, the next 1, and the final, 2.

"Congratulations. You found what you have to survive from. In each of these containers there is a deadly gas. Each one more deadly than the one before it. If you don't leave the room in two minutes, you will die. All the gases are colorless and tasteless, as well as odorless. Luck to you."

When the intercom clicked off, the timer started and the and the pipe labeled "0" opened. I ran back to the briefcase in a panic.


End file.
